The heat evolved from individual cells in a microscopic field modifies the thickness of a condensing film of oil on a thin supporting membrane to allow estimation of heat evolution from individual cells. Granulocyte ingestion of bacteria correlates with increased metabolic heat. Measurement of cell heat evolved on application of transforming agents and metabolic stimulants will be evaluated as an index of specific activity.